murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Voices
"Voices" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the forty-ninth episode of the series. It first aired on April 19 2011 (UK). Summary Investigating the murder of a priest at a convent, Detective Murdoch encounters his long-lost sister, Susannah, now the Reverend Mother. Their reunion is strained when suspicion falls on two nuns, as Reverend Mother insists on their innocence. When questioned about the priest's identity, she names him as Father Logan, who had arrived from Halifax to hear confessions before going to Winnipeg. Murdoch tells her that the grounds had been thoroughly searched and there was no sign of an intrusion. Susannah beleives there must be, certain that no one among the cloister could be capable of murder. Back at Station House No. 4, Crabtree reports that Halifax has no record of a Father Logan. Furthermore, Julia's post-mortem of Logan determines that he was knocked out by two blows, one by a shovel, before being buried alive. Later digging determines his real name to be Tommy Tasker from Millbrook. Reverend Mother informs him that Logan was an impostor, to which he replies that he had suspected as well. She brings Murdoch to Sister Catherine, a bedridden nun who claims that the angels told her what happened. Going to the garden where Catherine claimed the murder occurred, he and Crabtree find a crucifix, an emptied tin box and blood. Murdoch suspects Catherine of being involved, to which Susannah refutes that Catherine had been purposely going without food or water for some time, leaving her too frail to leave her bed. Murdoch still remains skeptical that God would directly assist a murder investigation, to which Susannah takes offense, stating that they don't know God's priorities. Murdoch attempts to question Catherine but she suffers a seizure. As he sits down in her bed, he hears a female voice shouting, "Have you lost your faith, William?". He discovers a hole next to Catherine's bed, connected to a drainage system leading to the garden. After confirming his theory with Crabtree and Higgins, he shows his sister the truth. Whatever the killer(s) were up to in the garden, their voices echoed through the pipes, which is how Catherine received her 'heavenly messages'. Knowing that these messages may be the key to solving the case. A telegram from the Milbrook Constabulary informs them that Tasker was associated with a Billy Hoebin, who is currently a priest in Toronto. They bring Hoebin in, noting his flawed alibi and that he donated nearly a thousand dollars to the Milbrook church. Huben admits to having known Tasker when he was younger but hadn't seen him for years until he showed up in that grave; Murdoch arrests him. Susannah arrives at his office, insisting that Hoebin is innocent as she claims responsibility for the murder. Murdoch is not so convinced, and her lie is exposed when she declares that she checked for a pulse before burying him, which is a contradiction to the fact that Tasker was buried alive. Looking over the messages again, he notes one - "my cross." He realizes that an Anglican would refer to a crucifix as such and the only Anglican in the cloister is Sister Theresa. He approaches her while she is reciting the Bible with Sister Bernadette, determining that she stole a worn crucifix from another sister. Bernadette confesses that she came out the kitchen to find Tasker attempting to rape Theresa. Bernadette hit him with the shovel, then Theresa admits to having seemingly killing him with a stone angel. They then buried the body, assuming that everyone would think he left for Winnipeg. Bernadette ultimately confessed to Susannah about their crimes and the Reverend Mother chose to take the blame for it. Murdoch notes that it seemed odd that the two nuns would kill Tasker rather than run for help. Crabtree then comes in with Tasker's file sent from Milbrook. Looking through it, it turns out that Tasker was arrested for seduction. What's more curious are the names of the informant and the victim. Theresa is brought into the Interview Room with Hoebin. Murdoch outlines from Tasker's file that Theresa was formerly named Mary Albert, the woman Tasker seduced. Hoebin tipped off the police to the crime of seduction, sending Tasker off to five years in jail, in hopes that Mary would fall for him. But she did not reciprocate, as she was madly in love with Tasker, so he left Millbrook for Toronto and became a religious priest. When Tasker was released, he escalated from petty theft to robbery, stealing a thousand dollars, with Mary by his side. The police then received an anonymous letter, enabling them to arrest Tasker, though Mary and the money disappeared. Brackenreid suggests the two of them tell the rest. Mary explains that Tasker abused her later on, so she left to find Hoebin, realizing she should've loved him and that he would take her in. Hoebin explains that he wrote to the Pope to be released from his holy vows, so he could marry Mary. However, Tasker tracked Mary down and appeared on the other side of the confession booth, wanting the money. Mary was going to give it to him, only to find the money missing from its intended hiding place. Tasker assumed he lied to her and attempted to kill her, had Bernadette not came to her rescue. Mary hit him over the head with the stone angel instead and fabricated the story of the attempted rape, knowing that Bernadette would not have helped her bury "Father Logan" in secrecy had she known of her past. Hoebin confesses that he took the money, to Mary's horror, wanting to absolve himself of his guilt. Mary gets angry with him, yelling that if he hadn't taken the money, then none of this would've happened. Character Revelations * William Murdoch meets his sister Susannah after 20 years, having last seen her at the age of 14. She also addresses him as 'Will' as opposed to William. * Their mother wanted William to become a priest. * After Julia Ogden arrives and is introduced, she asks Murdoch why his sister not in the cloister in Montreal, as previously believed; the answer is revealed and is heartbreaking news for him. * William learns his sister is dying of a terminal illness. Continuity * William Murdoch's faith gives him strength in the face of great sadness. * Inspector Brackenreid describing his night-vision gear to Murdoch's sister, who asks why not simply use a lantern. * Susannah asks her brother whether their father is still alive, to which he replies that he does not know as the last he saw of their father was two years ago out West. Historical References * Susannah scathingly questions who would believe a priest would commit a sexual assault, a subtle allusion to the priest molestation scandals. Trivia *This is the only episode so far that has not ended with the usual closing theme music. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Guest Cast Michelle Nolden as Reverend Mother Susannah Sebastian Pigott as Father William 'Billy' Hoebin Katie Boland as Sister Theresa Tara Rosling as Sister Catherine Kerri Smith as Sister Bernadette Phyllis Ellis as Sister St. Anthony Uncredited Cast Gallery 410 Voices 1.JPG|Julia meets Murdoch's sister 410 Voices 2.JPG Mm410 Night Vision Goggles Brax 1.PNG|Night Vision Glasses|link=Night Vision Goggles 410 Voices 2.PNG|At his Blackboard 410 Voices 3.PNG|link=Blackboard 410 Voices 4.JPG 410 Voices 5.JPG 410 Voices 6.JPG Category:Season Four